Just Waiting
by DarkSoleil
Summary: She was always waiting for him. Just waiting. SasuSaku.
1. Just Waiting

Rain always reminds me of you. I don't really know why, maybe its because it signifies a broken soul.

So I stand in the rain, as if waiting for you to come back, but know that's a not a promise that can be assured.

Rain reminds me of you. Maybe its because it makes me remember the tears I shed, just before you left.

"_In order to leave the village you have to take this road"_

"_Go home and sleep"_

I knew it would had not been any better If I had not done anything, so I figured I should have tried to stop you, although it would have been futile.

"_Why?" Already a tear had dropped._

"_Why won't you say anything to me?"_

"_Why do you shut everyone out?"_

"_Why won't you tell me anything?"_

_It finally triggered him. Those questions had him questioning back._

"_What do I have to tell you?"_

I admit it hurt Sasuke-kun. It was as if nothing that had happened those few years with you, me and Naruto, had been nothing to you. Nothing but wasted time. Again I had been just an annoying pest and I knew because you always told me so.

"_You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun"_

_I reminded you of the time we became genin, of course he remembered, it was hard not to. But being Sasuke-kun, you denied it._

_I played along, trying so hard to stop crying, but was not successful. "Of course, it was a long time ago. But it started on that day, you and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, the four of us have done a lot of missions together, they were difficult and they were awful, but…even still…we had fun!"_

I spoke about your clan that day. It was not in my business, but you had to know that I knew, and I had tried to change your mind about going out to get revenge. You would haven not, and still have not, made anyone happy. Yet you knew that. You had told me that you followed a different path that me and Naruto did not, I knew that.

You had hurt me that day, more than I had expected.

"_Despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. I love for that purpose-_

"_Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself?" I had asked desperately. I needed you, I loved you. _

"_Sasuke-kun, you told me hat being alone is painful! I know that very well so much that it hurts! I have friends and family, but if you leave for me, to me, it's the same thing as being alone!"_

I admitted it that day to you for the first time.

_You had spoken. "From this day one new paths will start"_

_I chose not to believe that. " I…I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it, every day will be more enjoyable and you will be happy! I would do anything for you!"_

"_That's why I beg you please stay here!"_

But you did not. And as I stand here in the rain just wondering what has become of you. I stand still waiting, and so you can know, that I still love you, and hope that you are safe.

* * *

Okay so this was my first every Naruto one-shot. I was watching this exact episode 109 when I was writing this, which is why the one-shot revolves around this one particular event. Although I like any pairing really, I chose to write about this one, and hope that you all enjoyed it, I would really like it if you could leave a review telling what you did and didnt like, although I dont really like flames and they are pointless I dont really care if they come or not. I will accept any help that you have to offer, so that my future stories can be better every time.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.

Hope you review!


	2. Came Back

I did it. I truly did it.

I no longer have an older brother.

I am the only Uchiha left.

Yet I can't seem to believe it.

It was so fast, it just happened, that even **I** didn't know he was dead until I not longer saw him moving. First Orochimaru, then Itachi.

I don't understand why I have this hollow feeling in my heart though. But then I understood, I have no one. My childhood hero is dead, I killed him myself. And the only one true girl that loved me, I left alone years ago.

I wonder what happened to her. Probably still her perky happy-go-lucky girl. Maybe my departure had scarred her more then I thought.

I don't know if I should go back, I'll probably be guarded every waking moment, but I don't care. For the first time, I **want** to go back. I've actually missed them.

I may never show it, but they are my best friends, Naruto is like my new little brother, and Sakura…I don't even know what she is, she is my best friend yet at the same time, affected me more then any other girl. Maybe I love her. Maybe, but I wont be admitting **that** any time soon.

I still feel alone though. Maybe I should go back.

I sighed and looked toward the forests direction. Just a little more and the Konoha entrance is right there.

I should.

I will.

* * *

I couldn't help myself! I just had to post a new chapter. So if you guys like it, then I might continue it into a story. I'm really into this one. If I do continue, I might do it in of the main characters point of views. The chapters will probably be much longer. Thanks for the reviews! I absolutely loved them!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight. :)


	3. Look Of Surprise

"I just can't believe he's back"

"I know! I thought it was impossible for the almighty Uchiha to come back, guess we were all just surprised."

These were the rumors that Sakura kept hearing whenever she was walking by Konoha ready to got to Tsunade office. The past few days she had not been able to visit her, Tsunade had told her she had been very busy. Although, that made her wonder about the rumors of Sasuke coming back, she shrugged it off, considering rumors like this have been flying around for years.

Arriving at the Hokage's office, she knocked lightly and waited patiently for the 'come in' that usually was sent after. But it did not come.

* * *

"You will be guarded very closely Sasuke so any sneaking around will be found out."

Uchiha Sasuke nodded, understanding, but knowing if he were to ever sneak of somewhere, not that he would, he could easily lose the Jounin looking after him. But agreed to the plan anyway. Tsunade nodded and then softly smiled at him, "I **am** glad that you are back, and although you may have to pay for your mistakes, we are all glad for your return."

"Everyone?"

"Well, not _everyone_, others can find out after, but right now I advise you go visit your old teammates."

He nodded and started to walk out, but was interrupted by two knocks on the door.

* * *

"Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and looked to see Kakashi running over to him with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Come with me."

Confused he looked weirdly at his old sensei, "Why?"

"Just because, it's a surprise."

"Okay, but you have to promise me Ramen later, I was just gonna go get some!"

"Yeah sure Naruto, just come on, it's really important."

* * *

With a confused look, Sakura knocked again, but probably thinking that Tsunade had probably fallen asleep or fainted from drinking too much, she opened the door.

And was shocked to see the man she, just days ago had cried about, and he had an equally shocked look on his own face.

Only one word left her lips.

"Sasuke"

* * *

"Were are we going? I'm tired of walking around with no idea where I'm going, and you do!"

"Oh just shut up and be quiet."

"Be quiet! No no! I will not be quiet until you tell me where were going!"

"Where here"

"Oh." He looked around and noticed they were right in front of the Hokage's office. And watched as Kakashi started to open the door.

"Old lady Tsunade's office? What so important that's here, she'll probably just give me so lame miss"- And stopped once he saw who were inside.

And for once, was speechless.

* * *

Hehe, another chapter. I'm seriously getting into this, I can't stop getting newer and newer ideas, so I wont, I'll bring in the chapters, I mean someone has to. ;) Thanks so much for the reviews! I really love them and they really give me a lot of inspiration. Sorry for all the separations, I just wanted to make it show what each old team member and sensei was doing just before they re-met Sasuke again.

Remember, Review please!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	4. Change, Good or Bad?

I wasn't aware of anything that was happening the moment that I saw Sasuke and Sakura in that room. I had no idea that Sakura had even moved until I saw her backing out of the room like if she had seen a ghost, which I kind of think she did in a way.

I couldn't move at all, I felt like I was stuck to the floor and wanted to run out and tell Sakura that everything would be alright as nothing would change. But I knew that would have been a lie. Everything is going to change.

I didn't feel that I had moved until Kakashi-sensei pushed me a little to the front, but I **will not** move. No, he left and now he's back and if he expects us to run to him and just forgive him, he's got it all wrong.

* * *

Sasuke stayed calm and erased the shocked look of surprise on his face as he watched Sakura softly shake her head as if not believing he was here and run out of the room. Then watched as a flood of emotions erupted into Naruto's face and confusion flood into his eyes and as he finally felt some movement into his legs and ran after Sakura.

He then turned toward his old sensei and Hokage and raised and eyebrow.

Kakashi shrugged, "Maybe you should give them some time, and we haven't seen you in about 7 years so it might be a little **different**."

"They've changed." He stated simply.

"Well duh!" Tsunade spoke as if it was the most obvious thing. She just continued, "It's been 7 years! It's kind of obvious that not only will they change in body and power but also mind and personality." She took a deep breath. "First of all, Naruto is **much** different than he used to be, yeah sure he might still be the same Ramen loving boy, but that's not the point. The point is he's changed, now. Sakura! Now that's one changed flower. She's not your typical depending girl who only asks for help, you have to realize she's on her own now, own house, own life, and not to burst your bubble, but your going to have to convince her you've actually changed, hell, your going to have to convince everyone you've changed." At his blank look she raised both eyebrows. "Oh don't give me that look! I know you want something to do with her." And after smiling again for the second time. "And now that they know your back, it might be easier to go and talk to them." Seeing him start to move already, she shook her head. "Later."

Wonder why Kakashi had been so silent all this time she saw the small book in his hand and with a groan let her head fall to her desk.

* * *

"Sakura! Stop please!" Naruto ran after the crying girl desperately trying to catch up with her. They had been running for a while, and he was getting really close to her, which is why he stumbled a little when she suddenly stopped and turned around to face him.

"Why!" He slowly put his arm around her as he saw the tear streaks running down her face. "Why now! Couldn't he have waited a while? I need some time, it hurts so much Naruto! So much." He nodded with his chin over her head. "I know." "Does he expect me to just go running back to him? Or **you**! Just to forgive him like that, he killed you! Or almost did and I will **not** forgive him for that! I won't!" Naruto just hugged her harder, and they stayed like that for a while until he felt Sakura start to move away, "Thanks." At his confused look she smiled sadly, "For coming to comfort me, I needed that."

"No problem, you're like my little sister, just call me when you need me." She nodded. "You will be okay right? I mean, you will have to talk to him at some point and you won't have any chance of avoiding it when that time comes." She sighed sadly.

Yeah, I kind of figured, but for now, I'm going home okay?" At his nod she smiled again,"Bye."

* * *

Okay, so I know this was kind of rushed but I really wanted to get this part cleared out that he's back. And yes, Sakura and Sasuke will actually talk and meet, just not this chapter obviously. Please remember to review and thanks to those who did! I totally wuv you guys!  Next chapter, I might put up soon, if I have time that is.

Please Review! You know you want to… ;)

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	5. 100 Years, For A Moment

Okay, so I was listening to '100 Years' by Five For Fighting and just had the sudden urge to write a new chapter, so here it is. And I have to admit it is much longer than I usually do. And although this song does not match at all for this chapter, it still does in some weird way and also because this song totally rocks! Okay on with the story:

* * *

Sakura had been able to avoid Uchiha Sasuke for about 3 days after his return. Fortunately he had gone straight back to the abandoned Uchiha section and had stayed there unless someone were to come. It was similar for Sakura herself, but had left home due to training with Tsunade and talking for a while with a very moody pregnant Nara Ino (She's married to Shikamaru) and had spent at least 10 hours there only.

Now, as Sakura headed home straight from Ino's house she though about said friend. Nara Ino has been pregnant for about 7 months now, and had been even more moody than before, complaining about food, fatness or just about how lazy Shikamaru has been lately, not that she didn't do that before, just now even more constantly.

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Too caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that anyone else had walked up to the road until she heard the person speak. "Hey."

She looked up surprised at seeing Sasuke there, back then she would have died right at the spot if she were to be alone with a 23 year old Sasuke (-grins- Just to answer a question), who at this age looked like a god, like Naruto, aging seemed to help them look younger than older, and not in a bad way.

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

"Oh! Hello." Both wondered who would start first. Sasuke did.

"How have you been?" He tried to ease some of the tension. It didn't work.

"I've been fine, how about you Sasuke?" She wanted to show him that she was not that weak fan girl anymore. She **really** wanted to show him that she didn't love him anymore, but knew that if she did, it would all be a lie. So she just smiled softly at him, a sad smile, and she hoped he didn't notice.

He did. "Fine, Sakura can we talk for a moment?" Seeing her start to open her mouth, he spoke again, "Privately." She nodded, confused but nodded anyway.

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

They arrived at Sasuke's house and Sakura could not hold in the small gasp when she saw the Uchiha section of Konoha again, considering she had not been here n about 7 years and was even more surprised when Sasuke led her to his home, and she had to admit, it was one big house.

He led her inside and was glad to know of her approval of his home, although he didn't show it. They sat down in a couch and silence followed after, just what he had feared but just as he was about to open his mouth, Sakura beat him to it (Not the opening the mouth part people!).

"Why did you come back?"

_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

He looked at her and shrugged softly but she asked again, "And why did you leave at all? Was there a particular reason, because I personally did not expect it, actually nobody did, and another thing, why isn't ANBU following you?" Not only was he surprised at her suddenly speaking but was surprised at by the way she just spoke to him, but at the suddenness that she spoke like she wanted to ask him that for years, and he wondered if that was also true.

"I had to do it Sakura. You know I did." She shook her head. "No I do not, I never did and don't tell me it was because you had to kill them, that is no reason."

He suddenly rose and ran his hands through his hair. "Goddammit! Why do you need me to say it again, I **had** to! I couldn't do anything peacefully knowing they were still alive." He stopped for a while to compose himself.

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

"It would keep haunting me, and I couldn't let anyone else come because it was for the sake of my soul, I hated both of those bastards and wanted to kill them as soon as I could, so I left, and now their dead, so I came back, I missed everyone, I'm not a stone cold as you think I am, I do have feelings." And then as if remembering something, he added silently, "ANBU isn't following me because I asked the Hokage for permission and it was accepted."

That's when he noticed her tears. And when she saw she started wiping them away furiously. "Dammit! I told myself I wasn't going to cry in front of you!" And when more tears came down, she just stopped trying and put her head in her hands and just continued to cry softly. "I'm so weak, so weak…." and kept repeating it as if it was a chant.

"I-I'm sorry" Sakura raised her head in shock, forgetting about the tears running down her cheeks, knowing that those words must have taking him a lot of strength.

"What?" She whispered in surprise.

"I said I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. I kept pushing you away because I figured that if I pushed you away you wouldn't get hurt, but you did anyway."

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

She stood up and walked over to him but not too close, scared that he might at any moment leave her just like the day he had left before. She was sure that she had passed through this before, her crying, his back to her and them alone but this time instead of saying she was annoying and weak, he was apologizing. And that was what shocked her the most.

She stepped close to her when she noticed him relax a little more by her closeness. And then she threw her arms around him and him turned him around and although he did not respond she felt him slightly relax around her and then slowly stood on her feet and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you." She started to pull away and then started to leave his home with a content smile on her lips when she was suddenly pulled toward Sasuke and was held tightly in his arms.

_15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

Sasuke had no idea what came over him, maybe it was that small kiss that she gave him that just made something burst open inside him, but he did know he surprised her, and was proud of it.

He kissed her.

* * *

Hehe, don't hate me guys, I just had to have a cliffhanger! So I hope you were happy with the amount that I wrote and the huge amount of flufflyness! And yes I am very aware that Sasuke was very occ but hey, he changed.

Remember to Review!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	6. I Trust In You

I am SO sorry about now updating like I was supposed to, but the weekend was kind of hectic, and I'm just glad now that I finally could put this up. I was disappointed though because when I read the status on the story, it had many people reading them, but, not reviewing. TT. Now I know this sounds desperate, but I am! I need those reviews to make me feel all inspired and stuff so please when you read this please review and tell me if you liked it, and how I could improve and grammar errors, and I will try to improve though each chapter so that you, the readers, can be satisfied. Criticism is welcome and pointless flames will of course be ignored, if concerning the pairing, ect.

Okay now on to the story!

Disclaimer: Sure I own em….not.

* * *

Sakura Haruno had a perfect day ahead of her. No missions, no meetings, nothing at all to give stress, and on top of that had a permanent smile on her face.

It was such a strange sight to see actually that anyone who really knew her had come up to her and questioned her about it. She had just brushed it off of course and had told them all that it was just a lucky day for her. But the real reason of course was that she could not forget last night's events as the Uchiha manor. It was hard not to, even now, a grown up woman, she still would and will do the same reaction that she would have as a young girl.

Now walking to Ino's house, she pondered about the recent events, it was life changing. The events that had occurred the past month or so. It was a big change, a thing that she had been waiting for 6 years and finally being able to see him again, even if she hadn't even spoken to him, she would have been content just to know he was alive and back to the safety of Konoha and not the strangeness of the outside.

Now realizing that she had arrived at Ino's and Shikamaru's home, she knocked on the door softly and in about less than 2 minutes time, the door opened as if she had been expecting her all this time.

"Sakura! I've been waiting all day for you!" Softly shoving Sakura inside she wobbled over to the couch and sat down on the sofa.

"So tell me, why are you giddy? Everyone is getting freaked out and I want you to tell me everything! Well if you want to, but I am your best friend, aren't I?" And bated her eyelashes just to complete the effect.

"Nothing really, I just feel lucky today, I can feel all happy-go-lucky once in a while right?" She waited to Ino to nod slowly before continuing. "And you know I tell you everything and what I don't in an instant, I do later, but I do tell you because I can trust you. You're my closest friend."

"Then why did I hear from a certain eye witness that they saw you and Uchiha Sasuke walking towards his home. And also **the** restricted Uchiha section?"

"Well, I was just-um, I was just walking him home that's all! We only spoke and then I left home, okay? Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Yeah sure you did..."

"Ino!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop but anyway seriously how are you?" The concern was on her face again.

"I'm fine! Now enough about me, now lets see that belly of yours, how the baby so far? Any contractions?"

Ino shook her head and smiled. "Shika-kun is really impatient, says that waiting is troublesome and won't stop asking me if I feel anything weird. It's cute actually, I found it very adorable of course he just grunted and denied it but I know better. I'm his wife, I know **everything**."

Sakura smiled but then looked at the clock and frowned.

"Ino I have to go home, I want to practice a little and then go to visit Hinata-san for a while."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow right?" At her nod she grinned, "Hope you have a good day Sakura."

Sakura just smiled at her and left the house.

* * *

I know this wasn't a lot but I just wanted to clear out the whole relationship with Ino. Through this whole chapter I was listening to a lot of songs, mostly slow ones, including piano mostly, so I didn't want to out any dram or sad things in this thing, I myself have had a good day, so why not Sakura too right? Hehe, so if you guys have any questions just ask me in the review and Ill answer them later in my profile, usually the day of the next chapter or when ever I have the time.

So remember to review please and tell me if you guys liked it!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	7. Fix You

This song is written with the song in mind "Fix You' by Coldplay. This song is complete genius and I just had to use it considering I couldn't stop listening to it while I wrote this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this. I will be continuing to update, with short chapter, but a lot of Updates, and when I don't update that soon, the chapter will be longer. So I hope you guys will be happy with that, any questions and you can email me at or chat art: Darknessbounds with my yahoo account.

Disclaimer: I don't own em. Nor do I own the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay. Naruto is owned and created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Now on to the story!

* * *

_When you try your best  
but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want  
but not what you need  
When you feel so tired  
but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

The rain hit the window hard as Sasuke looked outside. It was pouring outside and was obvious there was going to be no drought in Konoha this season. He had spoken with Naruto earlier and like everyone else, he was just as curious about why he saw Sakura with him the other day. Of course, Sasuke had ignored him, just as he always does when it is a foolish or not any of his business at all. Of course Naruto had in some way shaken something out of him. Not that he would admit it to anyone anytime soon.

**Flashback:**

"**But you said something to her right?" Sasuke nodded silently.**

"**Good! Your warming up to her, there's some improvement already." The confusion was evident on Sasuke's face. **

"**Improvement? For what?"**

"**For you guys to get together duh! Its obvious."**

"**What?" More confusion showed on his face as Naruto spoke.**

"**Well its so obvious that there's something in there, between you two, the whole sexual tension, its like as obvious as anything else, you might be older and more mature, but I think that's what caused it in the first place. All the time apart and stuff."**

"**I do not understand you at all. Speak more clearly."**

**Naruto threw his hands up in to the air exasperated. " I mean, its kind of obvious that you two like each other."**

"**I do not like anyone." **

"**Sure you don't, you just keep telling yourself that."**

**He turned to go when Naruto's voice stopped him, "By the way, if you do something to hurt her, you'll have to go through me after. And that's a threat." Sasuke left right after.**

**  
End Flashback.**

It was frustrating really. It wouldn't stop nagging in his head. Sure, he had some mutual friendship feeling towards Sakura, yet he did not know why he kissed her. It was just something that came upon him, something that he could not control.

As if his hormones had take over at his moment of weakness. He hated to know that he whose a tiny part of sensitivity inside him, and to her of all people.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone  
but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you _

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

He had been having his dreams again. About the clan, about his family, about everything. And although he hated to admit, it bothered him, almost scared him. _Almost_. He hated to admit that maybe it was a mistake to kill Itachi. But he knew that if he didn't, Itachi would have killed him first, and maybe that's what bothered him the most, his childhood hero had gone completely away.

The day he had come to find his parents gone, and to his brother as a betrayer, he had been in shock. He could not believe at first, and had though it was just another bad dream and he was going to wake up soon. And just like in the past, his dreams were about just that. Waking up in the middle of the night, sweaty and alone, he would stay in bed sitting for hours at a time, just thinking about everything, when the last mission in his life came back to him again. He needed a wife. And soon.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

* * *

_

Sakura loved rainy days, sometimes it might ruin a occasion of some sort. But today it just felt right. As if the sky was crying along with a broken soul (wink, wink). The rain had always calmed her, maybe it was because of all those tears shed, she has finally actually felt happy. It was strange really, she had a lot of reasons in particular actually. For some reason, Tsunade, had told Sakura that she was giving her sometime off for relaxation, but grateful for the time off, and slightly suspicious she had left the office after saying goodbye, visiting Ino's home, and then gone straight home.

And now in bed, watching the rains fall down, she let her eyes fall down slightly, until darkness over came her.

_Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down on your face  
And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you, I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down on your face  
And I..._

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you._

_

* * *

_

Yay! I'm done with this chapter. I made it a little longer, I was in the mood for writing and just had to write something kind of sad. One of my favorite writers of all time is leaving for personal reasons. We love you all Lain! (For those who don't know her, she is a VERY talented writer! And so sweet too!) Tell me if you guys liked it. Well I have to go now, got school and all.

Remember, Please REVIEW!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.

Ps: Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! Wuv you guys!


	8. My Eyes Adored You

Hey people! I'm back again! I needed to post something, the need was overwhelming. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but then again, this is holiday time, and I just had a lot of things to do. During this chapter I was listening to 'If I Ruled the World' by Nas, and Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park, which are both two wonderful songs. Although I have no idea how they helped write this chapter. : ) Okay, well now onto the story:

Disclaimer: I don't own them people! I don't work, so I don't pay for anything, so I don't own anything, I doubt I own this computer.

* * *

Sakura looked toward the clock on the wall again. For how many times she had done that, she had no idea. Shikamaru had not arrived yet, and her hand hurt, **a lot**, and it would keep up hurting until he came. And that was still unknown when the jounin would return. 

Ino's water had unexpectedly broken while she and Ino were eating at Sakura's home, and Sakura being a medical-nin, had hurried towards the hospital and taken over as Ino's doctor. Monitoring the pregnant to-be mother, but comforting her, well that was a whole other mission, especially considering Ino was furious at the lazy ninja and would not stop ranting about her undying hatred for him.

"I swear if that man doesn't come anytime soon, I will personally get out of this bed and go and completely murder him myself!" Sakura could only nod and lightly remove the sweaty bangs out of Ino's eyes.

"Don't worry, I called him myself and he isdoing all he can to come here, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, and if he doesn't come here in the next 10 minutes or so, I will go and get him myself. You never know, he might be coming on his way right now."

Almost as if she had read time, the door to the room opened and in came Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura stood as Shikamaru went to sit beside his wife, and followed Chouji outside.

After speaking to Chouji and telling him all the necessary facts, Chouji went inside to call out Shikamaru. Not a moment later was he outside.

"Hey Sakura." He nodded at her smiling slightly and the look on his face was enough to tell her he was nervous as hell.

"Hey, look, I'll tell you the same thing I told Chouji, if things continue the same way they have been then the pregnancy will go smoothly, I will be checking up on you guys, I'm just going to call someone okay? Tell Ino that I am going to come back soon." He nodded at her and was about to leave when Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."

_My eyes adored ya  
Though I never laid a hand on you  
My eyes adored ya  
Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored ya  
So close, so close and yet so far  
Carried your books from school  
Playin' "make-believe you're married to me"  
You were fifth-grade, I was sixth  
When we came to be  
Walkin' home every day over Barnegat Bridge and Bay  
Till we grew into the me and you  
Went our separate ways

* * *

_

7 painfully loud hours later, a baby girl was finally born into the family of Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru, Nara Satori.

Sakura watched with a happy smile as everyone looked at the little baby. Mostly everyone was here, some on missions, others she didn't expect to even come, such as Sasuke, that like she expected did not come, but then broke out into a big grin when Ino looked at her and they shared a happy laugh while the little Satori made spit bubbles. Today was going to be a happy day.

* * *

Sunshine hit Sasuke's face as he woke up from his deep slumber. He rubbed his eyes lightly to take the sleep out off them and stoop up to prepare for the day. Later looking out of his balcony he watched the villagers pass by. Spotting numerous people, such as Kiba and his dog Akamaru along with Hinata and her husband Naruto. Spotting Sakura also hurrying towards what he could tell, the hospital. He just shrugged it off, considering she worked there. Leaving the balcony and walking outside to go see Naruto, he was surprised to see Naruto come to him first. 

"Hey! Ino just gave birth last night!"

"Oh, I'll congratulate her and Shikamaru later. It is Shikamaru's right?"

The look on Naruto's face answered the questions. "I was just asking, geez, no need to get twitchy. Hey have you seen Sakura?"

"Yup and why would you like to know?" He could already see the arrogance on his face.

"For no reason dobe I was just wondering why she wasn't with you." The smile left Naruto's face quickly but appeared just as quickly as he remembered where she was.

"She's at the hospital taking care of Ino and other doctor stuff, I talked to her earlier."

Sasuke nodded.

"Hey Sasuke, you want to spar? I bet I can kick your ass!"

"If I can recall, wasn't it me who won the last spar?"

"Why you….it was so **me** who kicked your ass!"

"Sure it was."

They kept arguing until they reached Sasuke's training grounds.

_Headed for city lights  
Climbed the ladder up to fortune and fame  
I worked my fingers to the bone  
Made myself a name  
Funny I seemed to find  
That no matter how the years unwind  
Still I reminisce 'bout the girl I miss  
And the love I left behind_

"She's just so adorable! I can't stop looking at her, she reminds me of Shikamaru."

Sakura nodded. "She has your eyes thought." She was right, Satori's eyes were a bright blue while her hair color is a light brown almost blonde.

"Ino I have to take her back for just a little while again, okay? I just have to make sure she can be in your room like we wanted and then I'll bring little Satori right back." Ino nodded and gave her little girl to Sakura and watched her walk away. She smiled softly and fell asleep quickly.

_My eyes adored ya)  
All my life I will remember  
(Though I never laid a hand on you)  
How warm and tender we were way back then, whoa, whoa, baby  
(Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored ya)  
Oh, the feeling, sad regrets  
(So close, so close and yet so far)  
I know I won't ever forget ya, my childhood friend  
(My eyes adored ya)  
(Though I never laid a hand on you)  
(My eyes adored ya)  
(Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored ya)_

_So close, so close and yet so far.

* * *

_

This chapter I worked on for about two days, considering I had no idea what to write, but I figured why not write some type in between treat? So I did: ) Hope you guys like this! Remember to review and tell me if you liked and if you didn't, review anyway so that I can make it better! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! I loved them. Oh and Satori means understanding, I know thats kind of weird for a little girl, but it had a nice ring to it.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	9. Swallowed In The Sea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Coldplay's 'Swallowed In The Sea'

'**Inner-Sakura.' **'Normal-Sakura/Thoughts' "Talking"

* * *

_You cut me down a tree  
And brought it back to me  
And that's what made me see  
Where I was going wrong  
You put me on a shelf  
And kept me for yourself  
I can only blame myself  
You can only blame me _

And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong to me

_And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found  
Or swallowed in the sea_

Walking home from work, and ready to start the weekend the next day, Sakura pondered on the final weeks. The baby had brightened Sakura's week plenty. And it was sure to brighten up everyone's lives. It made her, for some reason, want a baby of her own but shrugged it off. She was way too young anyway, and who would she have it with in the first place?

'**Hello….Sasuke…..'**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner-self's though. That was something expected, she already knew shed say something like that. For the past years she had gotten stronger, forgotten about the past because it was something that she was willing to pass over so she could start another life and do it the right way but when those from the past came looking as good as they did, A.K.A Uchiha Sasuke, the same crush had filled her inner self and since then she had taken to nagging the poor girl.

'You wish. You know its not going to happen, I mean seriously even I have taken to lose this dumb crush' She hoped that this was enough to quiet the hyper girl but apparently she or whatever the hell she was, had another thing in 'mind'.

'**Dumb crush! DUMB CRUSH! Apparently you're the dumb one, he KISSED you! I repeat, he KISSED you! And if I remember clearly, back then you would have fainted at the spot the moment he got about one inch close your you face. I don't even know you anymore…'**

Sakura rolled her eyes at the stupid though but continued to walk home, she was trying not to make any type of fight with the inner-self but apparently that was failing. And she really didn't want to have people staring at her thinking she was some sort of crazy maniac because she was talking to herself, making angry faces while in the tiny second before that she had been carrying a smile one her face...

'**You have to give the guy some time! If we act like nothing happened that day then he will come to us on his knees...okay, so maybe not on his knees but you get the point. He will be ours! **

Sakura rolled her eyes again as her inner self started to laugh evilly.

'Oh just shut the f-UMPH!

Sakura's head argument was cut off as she suddenly felt a small and fast going pain going straight to her lower half and her face…or worse…her forehead.

Groaning as she got slowly up she looked at her strong attacker and was ready to pounce when she saw exactly what it was…

A lamppost.

A damn lamppost…

"…."

She blinked.

And blinked again.

"You just walked into a lamppost." Her eyes widening, Sakura turned to face the man she had been thinking about just minutes before.

"Excuse me?"

"You walked into a lamppost."

"Well thank you Mr. Obvious."

"No problem."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the man before her, when she noticed the box of tomatoes he was carrying in his hands.

"Tomatoes?"

He blinked for a second at the sudden change in conversation but then nodded when he understood her question.

"Oh."

Walking along step with him but still rubbing her precious forehead and bootie she noticed how many he had and wondered why he needed so many in the first place.

'**Maybe he likes tomatoes.'**

'I figured as much.'

"You should be careful with that thing." Sakura looked at the calm Uchiha.

"What? Why?"

"Someone could run into that thing, it's a walking death bed."

"Hey!" She smiled softly as he smirked.

_And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around_

_Get lost and then get found  
Or swallowed in the sea _

You put me on a line  
And hung me out to dry  
And darling that's when I  
Decided to go to see you

You cut me down to size  
And opened up my eyes  
Made me realize  
What I could not see

_And I could write a book  
The one they'll say that shook  
The world, and then it took  
It took it back from me _

And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found  
And you'll come back to me  
Not swallowed in the sea

They continued to walk as Sakura spoke about what she had done that day, and about the baby while Sasuke listened. He only spoke when she had asked him what he had done that day, and he had responded that he once again, had sparred with Naruto for a while, but when Naruto was called by his girlfriend he came to the village to get some supplies.

"You really like them, the tomatoes I mean, don't you? How did you start anyway?"

He nodded, "When I was a kid my mother had started to make me eat them, like a mom gives their child broccoli, but after a while I had learned to like them, a lot, so I buy them to have stocked in my house."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Yeah, but mines with sweets though, back in our academy and genin days I was constantly worried about if I got fat or about my looks, so I would cut back on anything fattening, but I have always loved chocolate a lot, anything related to it too, and I would eat it almost every time I got depressed, so it was hard to stop. So my mom had this talk with me, and told me that all I had to do, was cut back a little on it, still eat it but, not so much."

He looked at her confused, "But why were you worried over gaining some weight? You were, and still are fit."

Sakura blushed, but answered anyway, "Well, everyone always made fun of all those overweight kids, and I didn't want to gain anything, not one little pound, I didn't want to be anorexic or nothing, just not too fat or not too skinny. But I don't have any problems with overweight kids, trust me, it's just, I knew Ino and my other friends would laugh so I didn't want to get hurt."

Sasuke said nothing for a while, but stopped when he arrived at his home, he looked at Sakura, who blushed and turned away, "Guess I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. He wanted to ask her to stay for a while, but the words would not come out, it was as if someone had glued his lips together, so he just nodded.

Sakura smiled at him, "Bye.", and then started walking to her home, and as he walked her walk away he felt a pang of regret come over him, he had wanted to her to stay, though he had no idea what for really, but just to stay for a little moment. Guess it was too late.

He walked up to his gate and entered the mansion. It was late anyway.

_Ooh... _

And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me

The streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me

Oh what good is it to live  
With nothing left to give  
Forget but not forgive  
Not loving all you see

Oh the streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well that's where I belong  
And you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea

You belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea  
Yeah, you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea

* * *

AN: Okay so Sasuke's kind of OCC on this one, but hey, he has a mushy spot somewhere and I am the author of this story so I an make him do whatever I want! –Laughs evily- okay, so, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer was messed up for a month so I had no computer access, sorry guys, well I made this one longer so I hope you like it! Oh and I also posted a sketch that I drew which, is, obviously, SasukeSakura, though Im not sure it looks like it...hehe...the link is posted on my profile.

Remember to please**Review** and leave comments, criticism, etc.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	10. I Could Fall In Love

…..

_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay _

'Cause I could take in my arms  
And never let go

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

Those soft lips were so delicious and warm, he wanted feel them forever. The lips that were so welcoming. The lips that were so loving. The lips that were now leaving his.

But he didn't want it to end! It had felt so good…

He looked around frantically for the girl that had kissed him, he needed to know who it was! His black eyes looked at his surroundings hoping to catch a sign of a female body but what shocked to see hundreds of females staring back at him. His eyes widening he looked to other direction but was faced again with a larger amount of females. The looked at him and smiled, "Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Sasuke shook his head slowly as he got up from the bed. These dreams had to stop, he was getting no sleep, and he personally liked his sleep, one of the small things he does appreciate. And when those small things are taken from him, he gets mad. And damn, those lips-he couldn't even see who it was- kept coming back. It was the same damn kiss, and it had felt to real, just not the whole female thing…he didn't think he was that attractive. Sure he had a fan club, but hundreds and hundreds of women? He didn't think so. (An: That's what HE thinks.) And it was always the same, same beginning and same ending.

Sasuke sighed and walked along his hallway. 'This house is way too big'. He looked out of his hallways window and smiled slightly seeing that it was raining again. He was glad. He loved the rain. And it was also close to spring, one of him most calming seasons, next to winter.

After staring out the window for a while, Sasuke sighed yet again and walked to his bedroom to try to once again fall asleep, dream free.

_I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still _

So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

Sakura smiled while she woke and stretched. It was still raining she could tell, in small amounts, but it was still raining, which was good since that meant she could take a quick jog, she loved running in the rain.

She prepared her clothing and got ready in the bathroom. She couldn't wait to run. After eating a quick breakfast she ran outside and grinned. The rain felt so good. But she should hurry, if she wanted to do other things, consisting of her yet to be opened magazine collection and a TV remote.

She ran a 10 quick laps around the park greeting several people in the process and smiled when they asked why she was out in the rain and then turned to another direction. Maybe she'd give Sasuke a little visit…

Sasuke raised his heard from peeling tomatoes to make lunch when he heard a knock on his door. It probably was Naruto or Sakura as they were the only ones who ever visited. No one else would dare trespass.

He opened the door and looked at the wet grinning blond in front of him.

"Dobe."

"Sasuke-teme."

"Yes?"

"Okay look, I was wondering if I could borrow some cash? Hinata-chan says I'm wasting too much of it on Ramen, but I'm really hungry! I'm begging here! I cant find Sakura-chan anywhere!"

"And what would make you think she'd give you money?"

Naruto glared at him and Sasuke sighed (An: He does that a lot doesn't he?) and handed him some money. "This better be the last time."

"Yes Sir." And within a second the blond blur was gone.

Sasuke shook his head and was surprised to see a smiling Sakura walking towards his house. He stepped aside to let her come in and closed the door.

She grinned at him sheepishly, "Just thought I'd see how you were doing…?"

"Sakura, you saw me yesterday." Sasuke shook his head (An: Does that a lot too.) and looked at her. "Need a towel?" and handed her one when she nodded.

"So Sasuke-kun, how have you been?" He looked at her blankly. "Fine."

Sakura just smiled and looked across the room. The size of the house never seized to amaze her, it was huge, but it was common sense considering a clan used to live there.

"So, you're out of parole right? Sensei told me about that…so you're a free man now…"

He nodded but remember what he was doing, "Do you want to join me for lunch? I was just making some before you came." And she followed him into the large kitchen where they prepared their lunch and ate. "I see your making use of the tomatoes I brought you."

He nodded and looked at her as she ate.

"Sakura, how is your job coming along? I heard that you were one of the best in the entire village. That is quite a feat."

"Thanks! It was hard work but I'm glad I did it finally, I have fun doing it and I'm proud at what I do."

He nodded and helped her clean the dishes.

"Sasuke-kun do you have a garden? I always wondered that."

He nodded and took her arm softly as he led her into the newly repaired garden.

She gasped softly at its beauty. There was a small waterfall surrounded by all types of flowers, even some that Sakura had never even seen.

"Beautiful isn't it? My mother tended to it."

She nodded with a small smile, as she took in the scenery when she realized that this was the first time that he had spoken about his parents.

_And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
Siempre estoy sonando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podia amar a ti. _

When she turned to look at him, she noticed that he was looking at her curiously and her eyes widened slightly then slowly closed when she felt his hands caress her face.

His hands touched her cheek softly as if touching priceless china, and in his mind, he was. Then his lips replaced his fingers and his eyes closed softly as they trailed softly over her face but never touched her lips.

"Sasuke." She breathed out softly. She couldn't think. It was all a blur to her, all she could feel was him and heard the soft sound of the waterfall.

Slowly he brought back his hands to trace over her lips slowly then kissed her trembling lips…again…and again…and again…

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you _

I could fall in love, I could fall in love  
With you...

* * *

……..Review!...-giggle- Shout out to my beta, J15, she's a goddess. Hope you like and rreeemmmbbeerr too REVIEW! I wanna know what you thought about it. Yes you! Click on that lil button now! Pwease?

Oh and thanks a bunch to all those who read the last chapters! And cookies to those who reviewed!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	11. Come Away With Me

This story has sadly come to an end…I'm going to miss writing it, but alas, it has to end sometime and I'm satisfied with the way it has turned out. This is the last chapter. I am not sure if I will do a small sequel, that is still in consideration but I cannot promise anything. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I did.

* * *

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

Sasuke watched as the morning light entered his bedroom. The young woman on his bed was unaffected as it hit her sleeping face and he wondered how she could sleep through that.

He wondered if he has made the right choice. He had not been loved as much as Sakura and Naruto had cared for him since his loss, and even since then he has not been able to open such emotions with open arms. They did not come easily to him yet with this girl he felt as if for the first time he wanted to let the world know. He **wanted **them to know that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this girl. And by God, no one would stop him.

She would accept him as he was, as she had told him the night before, and would want no more then he could offer. But he would try and make it so that she would be happy by his side, that she would never feel the need to be unhappy once again. He had completed his main goal; now just one more was left over.

Children.

He considered that it would be his ultimate goal reached. He would finally restore the honor of the Uchiha clan, and start the new generation of genius ninja. And he had found his aid, his lover in that goal.

Looking at the young woman on his bed he was surprised to see that she had awoken and was smiling at him from her spot on the bed.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

He repeated her greeting as he watched her get dressed and prepared for the day.

"You've been thinking a lot, I can tell. Care to share?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question but did as she asked. "The future."

"The future? What do you mean?"

"All that concerns it. The clan…you."

She nodded and walked over to him. Slowly she wrapped her arms from behind me and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

He turned around and kissed her softly.

It was more than enough.

_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come _

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

It was more than enough to know that he was back, and was not going anywhere.

It was more than enough to know that even though he might now show it, she knows that he cared for her.

It was more than enough to know…that she was his future.

She was not sure how everything had evolved since the beginning but it had, and was glad it did. She wanted to spend her life with him, birth his children, help him threw hard times and be his hope. Her and Naruto had become his only family, but now he had a chance to have a family of his blood…his creation. And she was more than willing to help him with it.

She had become his new life, and threw better or worse, life and death; she would be by his side.

She remembered their kiss at the garden, how it had shown her that he was human…that he could show emotions through a simple touch. And to think at the beginning she had been just waiting for him.

Now she didn't have to.

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me

* * *

_

I know its short. But I wanted it to be simple and clean…and to show a point.The story in its self was a small story that I been trying out when I had seen the video where Sasuke left and it evolved into this. I know this was horribly mushy and fluffy and that the characters were completely out of character...oh well, I like the way it ended...expect new stories and plenty of one-shots as I am taking requests now, so I'll be one busy girl this summer since I have a very long vacation and I have alot of time toexpiriment with writing...I hope you guys liked the story, please Review and tell me if you guys enjoyed it!

More cookies to those who reviewed!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.

Review guys!


End file.
